


Borderline

by papirossy



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 06:45:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18463625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/papirossy/pseuds/papirossy
Summary: Ist das Liebe?Nein, das ist seltsamer als Liebe.





	Borderline

Und irgendwann lachst du über dich selbst. Du probierst es aber noch ein paar Mal mit dem Schloss und siehst die rote Lampe leuchten, dann merkst du – mit verschwommenem Blick auf die Zimmernummer 322 –, dass du eigentlich ja auch im falschen Stockwerk bist. Du zischst ein Lachen. Du bist betrunken und taumelst den Flur runter. Auch darüber, wie deine Schritte kaum ein Geräusch machen auf diesem absurd weichen Läufer, lachst du. Am Fahrstuhl steht ein dunkelhaariger Mann.  
  
„Oh shh...“  
  
Diesen Nacken kennst du ganz genau.  
  
Du drehst dich nach links und nach rechts, aber es gibt nicht wirklich eine andere Möglichkeit als die Flucht nach vorn. Also ziehst du das Revers deines Sakkos glatt und straffst deine Schultern. Dein Körper ist vielleicht betrunken, aber im Kopf bist du vollkommen klar. So klar wie eine Flasche Evian auf den Tischen nerviger Press-Panels.  
  
Du räusperst dich. Aaron schaut sich um und du läufst vor Schreck in eine schicke Kolonialstil-Kommode, reißt die Lampe darauf um und schlägst dir in einem Versuch sie zu halten den Kopf an der Kante auf. Die Lampe ist ganz geblieben, aber bei dir bist du dir nicht so sicher. Du keuchst und hältst dir die Stirn, spürst seine Hand viel zu sacht auf deiner Schulter. „Rami, was ist los?“  
  
„Nicht!“, sagst du harsch, als du schon sein Aftershave riechen kannst. Du schlägst aus, willst ihn wegstoßen, aber deine Hand auf seiner Brust verharrt in beinahe schmerzhafter Sehnsucht.  
  
„Bist du betrunken? Na los, komm.“  
  
Du bist in seiner Suite. Nein, nicht in seiner Suite. Seinem Badezimmer. Du kauerst auf der Kante der Badewanne. Du spürst seinen Atem in seinem Gesicht.  
  
„Was?“  
  
„Das ist wirklich übel!“ Irischer Akzent. Eine Stimme wie ein warmes Kirschkernkissen. Guinnessfarbene Augen.  
  
Das Gespräch vorhin an der Bar war schon so unangenehm. Ihr wart so höflich, dass es euch beiden peinlich war. Und jedesmal, wenn eure Blicke sich treffen, erstarrst du und vergisst, was du gefragt wurdest. So ungefähr. Aber du hast dich tapfer geschlagen, dachtest schon du müsstest ihn vielleicht nicht wiedersehen und jetzt bist du ihm so nahe, dass du seinen Atem auf seiner Haut spüren kannst. Dabei ist er gar nicht dein Typ. (Welcher Mann ist schon dein Typ?)  
  
Er wischt mit einem kalten Handtuch über deine Augenbraue.  
  
„Wird wohl eine Beule.“  
  
„Hmm.“  
  
„Aber immerhin kein Blut.“  
  
„Hmmmm.“  
  
„Warte, ich hab irgendwo noch etwas Kälteres.“  
  
Du willst nach dem Handtuch greifen, aber greifst in seine Hand. Weiche Haut. Herzklopfen.  
  
„Danke.“  
  
Du hältst dir das nasse Handtuch an den Kopf, er geht nach nebenan. Das Klimpern von Glasflaschen. Als er mit einer Flasche Stolichnaya wiederkommt, lacht er. „Sorry, was Besseres konnt ich nicht finden.“  
  
Du grinst selbstsicher, streckst die Hand aus und öffnest die Flasche. Sie ist so kalt und beschlagen wie ein gefrorener Bergsee. Du nimmst einen langen Schluck.  
  
„Eigentlich solltest du dir die an den Kopf halten.“  
  
Du zuckst mit den Schultern und reichst sie Aaron, der jetzt so nahe neben dir sitzt, dass es dir körperliche Schmerzen bereitet. „Den hat Freddie am liebsten getrunken.“ Aaron trinkt und keucht, reicht die Flasche zurück. Du nimmst noch einen Schluck und hältst dir dann die Flasche an die pulsierende Wunde.  
  
„Besser?“  
  
Du nickst, aber du bist dir nicht sicher, ob es besser oder schlimmer ist. Du könntest ein Schaumbad nehmen hier und jetzt und Mercury & Me mit ihm nachdrehen. Ihr nehmt einfach das Handy. Der Gedanke amüsiert dich so sehr, dass du anfängst zu summen. I wanna be loved by you...  
  
Und dann findest du die Situation so absurd, dass du dich gegen ihn lehnst. Er ist so groß und fest und seine Nähe fühlt sich so richtig an, dass du weinen könntest. Er legt seinen Arm um dich und drückt dich – er ist diese Art Mann. Ein Pub-Typ, mit diesen ganzen kumpelhaften Gesten. Dicke Cardigans, hochgekrempelte Ärmel, verschüttetes Guinness, Lachen. Er ist so schön, wenn er lacht. Du willst ihn zum Lachen bringen, aber du weißt nicht, wie. Vielleicht bist du nicht die Art Mann, der ihn zum Lachen bringt.  
  
„Du siehst gut aus“, sagst du, was nun wirklich nicht witzig ist. Und dabei schaust du ihn noch nicht einmal an. Das Bild von ihm hat sich dir in den Kopf gebrannt.  
  
Der schwarze Anzug, die Fliege, die offen um seinen gelockerten Kragen hängt, der schwarze Bart. Er sieht aus wie einer von diesen kernigen Typen in einer Guinness-Werbung. Oder zumindest stellst du dir so eine Guinness-Werbung vor, du hast noch nie eine gesehen.  
  
„Du siehst aus wie Clark Gable.“  
  
Er lacht. Du schließt die Augen. Es ist absurd wie geborgen du dich fühlst.  
  
„Das hör ich komischerweise nicht zum ersten Mal.“  
So viele gerollte Rs. Dir wird ganz schwindelig.  
  
„Hmm.“  
  
Stille. Behaglichkeit. Ein tropfender Wasserhahn. Sein scharfer Atem. Der Arm noch immer schwer und fest um deiner Schulter. Herber Duft von unter seinen Achseln. Du hältst die Arme krampfhaft verschränkt, die Hände unter deine Achseln geklemmt, aus Angst. Die Flasche Stolichnaya jetzt auf dem Fußboden.  
  
„Hey!“ Er drückt deine Schulter und nuschelt in deine Haare. „Du kannst so stolz auf dich sein.“  
  
„Ja“, sagst du weinerlich und greifst plötzlich wie in einem Affekt seine Hand. Du drückst sie so fest, dass du die Sehnen auf deinem Handrücken sehen kannst. Du magst, wie sich seine Hand anfühlt: warm, trocken, männlich. Falls er sich darüber zu wundern scheint, lässt er sich nichts anmerken.  
  
Er ist dir so nahe, dass du ihn pulsieren spüren kannst. Seine Hitze, seinen Atem, seinen Herzschlag, seinen Bart an deiner Schläfe.  
  
„Rami, ist alles okay?“ Heißer Atem an deinem Ohr. Plötzlich spricht er mit seiner Jim-Stimme. Seine Aaron-Stimme ist anders. Hell, atemlos... eine Pub-Stimme. Seine Jim-Stimme ist weich und dunkel und berührt etwas, das dort irgendwo tief in dir schlummert.  
  
„Nein, ich glaube nicht“, sagst du, als dir klar wird, dass der Freddie in dir ihn will. Und du willst wissen, wie es ist.  
  
Ihr küsst euch. Du kannst dich nicht erinnern jemals etwas so gewollt zu haben. Es ist aufregend. Die Kraft, mit der er deinen Kuss erwidert. Ihr keucht wie in einem Sturm. Die Hand greift fiebrig in sein schwarzes Haar. Ihr starrt euch mit staunenden Augen an. Er hat so schöne Augen. Wär es nicht schön, wenn sie das erste sind, was du siehst, wenn du morgens aufwachst?  
  
Eure Lippen streifen sich auf der Suche nach Worten. Und du weißt, dass du ihn nie haben wirst, aber dass er für diesen einen Moment atemloser Zweisamkeit dir gehört.  
  
„Ich kann nicht“, sagt er unter Schmerzen.  
  
„Aber du willst.“  
  
Du legst deine Stirn an seine und jetzt spürst du nur noch Traurigkeit.  
  
„Sag was mit deiner Jim-Stimme.“  
  
„Meiner Jim-Stimme?“  
  
Du grinst benommen.  
  
„Es hat uns ganz schön erwischt, hm?“, sagt er dann. Mit seiner Jim-Stimme.  
  
Du sagst nichts, als Zeichen deiner Zustimmung und dann sagst du. „Ich sollte gehen.“ Aber nicht mit der Stimme von jemandem, der gehen will.  
  
Aaron sagt nichts, als Zeichen seiner Zustimmung. Schweigt aber auch mit der Stimme von jemandem, der nicht will, dass du gehst.  
  
Er atmet scharf ein. Du stehst auf und schaust in den Spiegel. Eine Beule über der rechten Braue, glanzlose Augen, geschwollene Lippen und ein rotes Kinn dort, wo dir sein dunkler, irischer Bart die Haut zerkratzt hat. Du verlässt seine Suite, nicht ohne noch einen Schluck Wodka, und schaust auf seine Zimmernummer.  
  
322.  
  
Du drückst auf den Knopf und hörst das Surren im Fahrstuhlschacht. Mit einem Pling öffnen sich die Türen und du siehst die Frau, die du liebst.  
  
„Rami! Ich hab dich überall gesucht!“  
  
„Ja, ich mich auch.“  
  
„Was soll das heißen? Was ist mit deinem Gesicht?“  
  
  
*  
  
  
Der zweite Teil beginnt wie der erste. Du wachst in einem Bett auf und hustest – nur diesmal bist du nicht allein. Er liegt neben dir. Nackt. Schön. Dunkle Wimpern auf blasser Haut, wenn er die Augen geschlossen hat. Wen schaust du hier an? Aaron oder Jim?  
  
Kurze Drehpause, es wird am Licht gearbeitet, die Maske wischt noch etwas in deinem Gesicht herum. Aaron erhält noch Anweisungen. Es wird mit gedämpften Stimmen diskutiert, ob er den Arm um dich legen soll oder nicht.  
  
Alles geht auf Anfang, ihr habt einen kurzen Moment für euch. Das künstliche Licht täuscht die Atmosphäre eines verschlafenen Sonntagmorgens vor. „Liegst du bequem?“, sagst du schüchtern und so leise, dass nur er es hören kann. Er hat den Arm um dich gelegt, sein Atem streift deine nackte Schulter. Es ist alles so schrecklich intim. „Ich kann nicht klagen.“  
  
Du lachst aus Verlegenheit, dann schließt du die Augen und legst deinen Kopf an seinen. Einen Moment stellst du dir vor, wie es wäre. Du weißt nicht, ob es etwas ist, was du willst, oder nur ein Traum ist, den du träumen willst. Wenn ihr euch nicht seht, denkst du kaum an ihn. Du bist glücklich. Aber kaum ist er bei dir, bricht das Fieber aus. Als du das Script zum ersten Mal gelesen hast, konntest du dich nur betrinken. Es gibt kaum eine Szene, in der ihr euch nicht berührt, nicht küsst, nicht verliebt in die Augen schaut. Für den Großteil davon, habt ihr noch nicht einmal etwas an.  
  
  
*  
  
  
Montreux. Diesmal ist es Aaron, der schwach wird.

  
Nachts klopft er an deine Tür und schaut dich mit dunklen Augen an. Er sieht nackt aus, ganz ohne Bart. Nichtmal Stoppeln. Aber als ihr euch küsst, ist es um so schockierender. Kein Bart, keine falschen Zähne. Nichts ist zwischen euch. Du keuchst in seinen Mund, er umschlingt dich mit starken Armen und fasst dir um so zärtlicher ins Gesicht. Er ist eine Naturgewalt. Windstille und Windstöße. Dazwischen gibt es nichts. Gewöhnungsbedürftig. Du lachst. Er hat getrunken. Er schmeckt nach Whiskey. Single Malt. „Du bist betrunken.“  
  
„Na und?“  
  
Wie jemand, der mit letzter Kraft an Land kriecht, reißt du dich von ihm los.  
  
„Nein, nicht so. So geht das nicht. Du darfst nicht betrunken sein.“  
  
„Mist, du hast Recht.“ Er schlägt die Hände vor seinem Gesicht zusammen und läuft im Kreis. Er nuschelt Unverständliches auf Irisch. „Du hast ja so Recht. Es tut mir leid. Ich gehe lieber.“  
  
„Nein, bleib!“, sagst du schnell.  
  
„Was?“  
  
„Schlaf bei mir.“  
  
Ihr schaut euch an.  
  
„Bitte.“  
  
Nach einem leichten Schlaf wachst du mitten in der Nacht auf und schaust ihn an. Er liegt auf der Decke, hat alle seine Klamotten noch an. Einen nichtssagenden Pulli, in dem er aufregend feminin wirkt, dunkle Jeans. Du regst dich etwas unter seinem schweren Arm und er wird davon wach. Ihr schaut euch an – der Blick in sanfte irische Augen – zu müde, um noch verlegen oder vernünftig zu sein. Er legt die Hand in dein Gesicht und küsst dich. Es ist ein langer gefräßiger Kuss, nur unterbrochen, um sich Pullis und T-Shirts über die Köpfe zu ziehen. Heiseres Lachen, als du den Knopf seiner Jeans nicht aufbekommst und erleichtertes Keuchen, als er endlich nackt auf dir liegt. „Du bist so schön“, sagst du, als eure Blicke sich treffen.  
  
Es ist ungewohnt, das kratzige Männerkinn und raue Fingerkuppen überall auf deinem Körper. In deinem Hals, auf deiner Brust, deinem Bauch. So ist es also von einem Mann geliebt zu werden. Und wenn du die Augen schließt und ihn küsst, macht es einen wunderbaren Moment lang keinen Unterschied.  
  
Du wirst wach, als er mit der Bettwäsche raschelt. Seine Versuche leise zu sein sind lächerlich. Im Mondlicht siehst du seinen weißen Rücken. Er bückt sich und streift sich seinen Pulli über. Das Geklimper einer Gürtelschnalle, ein leises Räuspern. Er hält inne, als würde er spüren, dass du wach bist. Du könntest deinen Arm nach ihm ausstrecken oder es lassen und für den Rest deines Lebens bereuen.  
  
Du tust es nicht und fühlst dich seltsam leer und gleichzeitig befreit, als er die Tür ins Schloss zieht.  
  
Du siehst ihn erst am Nachmittag wieder. Mit Schnauzer und schwarzem Unterhemd. Es ist eine Studioszene. Jim soll rumsitzen, während Freddie an Knöpfen und Reglern dreht. Die Jungs sind da und Aaron übt schon mal das Rumsitzen.  
  
„Hey“, sagst du, als du zu ihm in die Kabine gehst.  
  
„Oh hey!“ Er schreckt auf und ihr schaut euch an als wärt ihr beide überrascht, dass ihr hier seid. Nicht in diesem Raum vielleicht, aber an diesem Punkt. Ihr dreht heute keine Szene, in der ihr euch anfassen müsst. Du hättest auch beim besten Willen nicht gewusst, wie du die letzte Nacht hättest verbergen sollen. Alle hätten es gewusst, wie du dich letzte Nacht noch keuchend an ihm festgekrallt hast. Die Art, wie du ihn nicht mehr anfassen kannst, ohne verlegen zu verkrampfen.  
  
Du machst dich mit dem Mischpult vertraut und denkst mehr über Knöpfe und Regler nach als gesund ist. Alles nur, um nicht mehr sein Ächzen im Ohr zu haben, wenn er kommt. Die Maske kommt rein und richtet noch mal Aarons Schnurrbart. Er lacht und du zuckst zusammen.  
  
Ist das Liebe?  
  
Nein, das ist seltsamer als Liebe.  
  
Du solltest dir gleich morgen einen Therapeuten suchen. Nein, am besten heute noch. Oder besser erst nach den Dreharbeiten? Nicht dass du noch endest wie Heath Ledger.  
  
Der einzige Mensch, mit dem du über Aaron reden kannst, ist Aaron selbst. Er öffnet die Tür und wirkt gereizt, aber nicht unhöflich.  
  
„Willst du was trinken gehen?“  
  
„Was trinken?“  
  
Mit ihm zu schlafen ist einfacher als still neben ihm an der Hotelbar zu verharren. Klaviergeklimper im Halbdunkel der schummerigen Lounge. Kühles Heineken für euch beide. Blicke begegnen sich und gehen wieder auseinander. Du spielst nervös mit deinen Händen.  
  
„Es tut mir leid. Aaron.“  
  
„Was tut dir denn leid?“  
  
Du denkst nach.  
  
„Ich hätte nicht mit dir...“ Schwierig, Worte dafür zu finden.  
  
„Soweit ich weiß, sind dafür noch immer zwei Menschen nötig“, sagt Aaron mit einer merkwürdigen irischen Gelassenheit. Als wäre jeden Tag St. Patrick’s Day.  
  
„Wie auch immer, wir müssen einen Weg finden, damit umzugehen.“  
  
Ihr fallt stolpernd und schnaufend in sein Hotelzimmer. Später liegst du im Bett und zeichnest seine Armtattoos mit deinem Finger nach. Tolle Art damit umzugehen. Das habt ihr prima hinbekommen. Dieses Mal bleibt er über Nacht. Wo soll er auch hin, es ist sein Zimmer. Du liegst zusammengerollt in seinen Armen, dein Hintern gegen seine Erektion gedrückt. Irgendwann wird er davon wach und ihr schlaft miteinander. Es ist wie ein Juckreiz. Man muss kratzen, damit es weggeht. Obwohl jeder Idiot weiß, dass es vom Kratzen nur schlimmer wird. Nächtliches Schnaufen, das Quietschen und Ächzen der Bettpfosten. Er hat einen stoischen Rhythmus, als würde er um drei Uhr morgens einen Nagel in die Wand hämmern und versuchen dabei möglichst leise zu sein. Es nutzt nichts. Die Zimmernachbarn klopfen gegen die Wand. Ihr lacht heiser und macht engumschlungen weiter.  
  
Nach zwei Stunden Schlaf sammelst du deine Klamotten zusammen und schleichst dich im Morgengrau nach draußen. Das ist der heikelste Punkt. Wenn dich jemand in diesem Zustand – verschlafen, verschwitzt und mit zerknautschten Klamotten – aus dieser Tür kommen sieht, seid ihr geliefert. Es ist ruhig. Nur das verräterische Klopfen deines Herzens und das Pling des Fahrstuhls. Aufatmen erst wieder in der eigenen Suite. Wieder raus aus den Klamotten, duschen, schauen, was der Tag bringt. Bettszene mit Aaron. Du lässt dir Frühstück aufs Zimmer kommen, googelst ob du schwul bist und kommst zu keinem zufriedenstellenden Ergebnis. Du machst Milch und Honig in deinen Tee, nimmst einen Schluck und googelst nach Aaron. Reviews von einem Theaterstück vor ein paar Jahren, Berichte von seiner Hochzeit. Würdest du an ihrer Stelle sein wollen? Auf keinen Fall!  
  
Warum dann das Ganze?  
  
Warum das Bedürfnis sich mit einem Mann in vollgeschwitzten Laken zu räkeln?  
  
Euer erster Filmkuss seit damals. Du musst vorgeben Gefühle für einen Mann zu haben, für den du vorgibst keine Gefühle zu haben. Schon bei dem Gedanken daran könntest du dich übergeben. Als sich eure Lippen berühren, sind deine Schutzmauern eingerissen. Du öffnest die Augen und schaust ihn an als Rami – nicht als Freddie. Ein entscheidender Fehler.  
  
Die Kontrolle entgleitet dir während der gesamten Szene. Deine Hände zittern, als du seinen Nietengürtel öffnest – etwas, das du nicht spielen musst.  
  
Wahrscheinlich geben sie dir wieder einen Oscar dafür.  
  
„War es gespielt?“, willst du später gereizt wissen. Du gehst an seine Minibar und schraubst den Wodka auf.  
  
„Was meinst du?“  
  
Du tauchst aus einem kurzzeitigen Wodka-Delirium auf und legst seine Hand an dein Gesicht.  
  
„Das, ich will wissen, ob du das gespielt hast.“  
  
Tränen schießen dir in die Augen, als du siehst, dass er nichts als Mitleid für dich übrig hat.  
  
„Was ist los, Rami?“  
  
„Ach nichts, vergiss es.“  
  
„Rami! Was! Ist! Los!“  
  
„Ich sagte, vergiss es!“  
  
„Ist das jetzt die Art, wie wir miteinander reden wollen?“  
  
„Ich weiß nicht, was los ist, ok“, brüllst du jetzt quer durch den Raum, „Ich weiß nicht mehr, wer ich bin. Ich weiß nicht, was das hier ist. Ich bin total im Arsch, verstehst du!“  
   
Ihr starrt euch hoffnungslos an. Wodka schwappt in deiner Flasche.  
  
„Wir hätten das niemals tun dürfen“, sagst du.  
  
„Dafür ist es jetzt aber nun mal zu spät. Wir können es schlecht ungeschehen machen.“  
  
„Ich habe schon Tagträume davon. Wie wir gemeinsam zu den Oscars gehen und shoppen und all so ein Zeug. Besser wir hören sofort damit auf, bevor es mich zerfrisst. Bevor ich...“  
  
„Bevor du – was?“  
  
Ja. Was?  
  
Hilflosigkeit.  
  
„Bevor ich mich in dich verliebe.“  
  
Und damit stehst du auf und gehst. Als du zur Tür rausgehst, steht Joe eine Tür weiter und schiebt gerade die Schlüsselkarten in den Schlitz. Ihr schaut euch an. Dein Herz setzt einen Schlag lang aus.  
  
„Rami“, er lacht. „Ist alles okay?“  
  
„Ja, sicher, wir sind nur noch mal was durchgegangen. Im Script.“  
  
„Ah.“ Leise Zweifel ziehen sich durch sein Gesicht, eine Idee scheint irgendwo aufzublitzen, aber für so absurd befunden zu werden, dass sie genauso schnell auch wieder verworfen wird.  
  
„Muss dich ja mitgenommen haben.“  
  
Immerhin. Was immer ihr zusammen habt, ist so absurd, dass es von keinem ernst genug genommen werden kann, um geglaubt zu werden.  
  
„Ist das okay für dich?“, fragt Aaron vorsichtig zwischen zwei Takes.  
  
„Ja. Um Gottes Willen. Könntest du bitte aufhören mich mit Samthandschuhen anzufassen.“  
  
Joes, Bens und Gwils Aufgabe ist es, besorgt herumzustehen, während Jim sich um Freddie kümmert, der nach einem Anfall erschöpft auf der Studiocouch liegt.  
  
Joe beobachtet euch mit verbissenem Gesichtsausdruck und beschließt später etwas in dieser eitrigen Wunde, die eure Beziehung ist, herumzustochern.  
  
„Weißt du, was kurios ist?“, sagt er in einer Drehpause.  
  
„Nein, was denn?“  
  
„Ich hab Aaron neulich durch meine Hotelwand gehört. Er schien mit irgendjemandem bei der Sache zu sein. Ich dachte erst, es wäre seine Frau, aber die ist gar nicht da.“  
  
Joe nimmt einen langen Schluck von seinem Energydrink und scheint zufrieden mit sich.  
  
„Ist das so?“  
  
Du hängst in deinem Klappstuhl wie ein Sportler und wischst dir mit einem weißen Frotteehandtuch das Gesicht ab. Die Maske bekommt einen Anfall und eilt sofort herbei, um nachzuschminken. Keine Chance mehr, Joes Tiefschlag auszuweichen.  
  
Er hört auch nicht auf damit. Später in einer ähnlichen Situation:  
  
„Er hat voll die schönen Augen. Also wenn ich schwul wäre...“  
  
Joe weiß es.  
  
Mit Lucy lief es damals ganz genauso. Joe war einer der ersten, dem es aufgefallen war, hatte sogar solange rumgestichelt, bis sie endlich ein Paar waren.  
  
Aber diesmal ist es anders. Joe ist gereizt. Und das zurecht.  
  
„Joe, bitte, ich muss mich konzentrieren.“  
  
Worauf? Darauf nicht die Beherrschung zu verlieren. Die Kontrolle? Oder dein Gesicht?  
  
Die Stimmung später bei der gemeinsamen Fahrstuhlfahrt hätte nicht erdrückender sein können. Kurz bevor du einen klaustrophobischen Anfall kriegst, musst du dich mit den folgenden Worten an Land hangeln.  
  
„Sag es keinem. Bitte. Ich weiß ja selber nicht, was mit mir...“  
  
„Ich sag es keinem. Wir sind keine Teenager, Rami. Ich mache mir nur Sorgen um dich.“  
  
„Warum, weil ich mit einem Mann schlafe?“  
  
„Weil du mit einem verheirateten Mann schläfst. Und weil du verlobt bist. Vergessen?“  
  
Ihr steht inzwischen im menschenleeren Flur. Nur eure gedämpften Stimmen und das leise Surren der Lampen.  
  
„Niemand verurteilt dich, Rami. Du musst nur unbedingt deinen Kram auf die Reihe kriegen.“  
  
„Ich glaube ich bin dabei mich zu verlieren.“  
  
„Ich weiß.“  
  
„Ich dachte ich hätte mich in der Rolle gefunden, aber die Wahrheit ist, ich verliere mich in ihr.“  
  
„Du musst einfach dringend mal raus. Eine andere Perspektive tut dir glaub ich ganz gut.“  
  
Du sagst nichts.  
  
„Liebst du ihn denn?“, fragt Joe bei seinem zweiten Whiskey Sour. Es gibt nicht viel, das man in Montreux unternehmen kann, aber in einer Seitenstraße habt ihr eine versteckte kleine Bar gefunden, in der schon die Stühle hochgestellt werden.  
  
„Nein. Keine Ahnung.“  
  
Joe verzieht das Gesicht wie unter Schmerzen und nickt.  
  
„Mit Lucy läuft es schon länger nicht mehr gut“, sprichst du endlich aus, was du dir seit Monaten nicht eingestehen wolltest. „Wir wollen einfach ganz unterschiedliche Dinge.“  
  
„Ja, soviel ist klar.“  
  
„Hm.“ Du starrst auf deine Flasche, hast noch einen bitteren Schluck Heineken im Mund, den du erst jetzt runter schluckst. „Life imitates art, huh?”, sagst du dann und lächelst traurig. Joe nickt.  
  
Aaron hat seinen letzen Drehtag in Montreux und fliegt zurück nach England. Du siehst ihn nicht mehr und fühlst dich eine ganze Zeit lang gut damit.  
  
Normalität kehrt ein. In London ziehst du zurück in Lucys Apartment und es läuft wieder richtig gut zwischen euch. Spaziergänge, Gala-Besuche, Macarons in Hampstead. Ihr seid euch einig, dass dies ein schöner Ort ist, um Kinder aufzuziehen, und seht euch gemeinsam Häuser an.  
  
Wenn alles gut geht, musst du ihn bis zur Premiere nicht mehr sehen. Und da kannst du ihm vielleicht aus dem Weg gehen. Nur manchmal, wenn du nachts im Bett liegst, googelst du ihn und schaust dir Bilder an und was die Leute auf Instagram kommentieren. Die Leute lieben Jim. Du kannst es ihnen nicht übel nehmen.  
  
Manchmal fühlst du dich so schwerelos. Süchtig nach dem Gefühl eines Mannes, der auf dir liegt, seinem kratzigen Kinn an deinem Hals, dem feuchtwarmen irischen Singsang in deinem Ohr.

 _Nordirisch_ , korrigiert er dich in Gedanken.

Und wenn Songs wie _15 Ways to Leave Your Lover_ im Radio laufen, denkst du an ihn. Lässt die Schüssel ins Spülwasser sinken und stehst nur so da.

Abends beim Essen siehst du einen mit dunklen Haaren und starken Armen. Du musst die ganze Zeit hinstarren. Schwarze Augenbrauen, Bartstoppeln, weiße Zähne, wenn er lächelt. Aber immer ist irgendwer dazwischen. Als der Mann aufsteht und auf Toilette geht, hast du freie Sicht. Aber du siehst bewusst weg. Was, wenn er es doch nicht ist? Womit sollst du dich dann hier noch über Wasser halten?

Gelegentlich lachst du und nickst verträumt, um ein Lebenszeichen von dir zu geben, isst vorbildlich deine 50-Dollar-Dorade und siehst immer wieder rüber, stellst dir vor, wie es wäre, wenn ihr zusammen hier wärt. Du könntest weinen vor Sehnsucht, so gut fühlt es sich an.

Lucy ist in einem Gespräch mit ihrer Freundin vertieft. Du nimmst unter dem Tisch dein Handy und tippst.

_Muss dich sehen_

Mit klopfendem Herzen starrst du auf die Worte. Der Daumen schwebt schmerzhaft gekrümmt über dem Send-Button. Damit würdest du eine Grenze überschreiten, die ihr bisher noch nicht überschritten habt. Texten. Den anderen in seinem Leben haben, statt nur im Bett. Nein, denkst du und fluchst, als hättest du dich an irgendetwas verbrannt. Er ist Familienvater und du bist nur einsam und geil!

Du löschst die Nachricht und legst das Handy mit dem Display nach unten auf den Tisch. Ein bisschen schämst du dich, aber größtenteils bist du traurig.

Die Gefühle kommen wieder. Der Ärger mit Lucy auch. Nach der Met Gala stolziert sie mit finsterer Miene durchs Blitzlichtgewitter, steigt in den Wagen und zieht die Tür hinter sich zu, ohne dir eine Chance zu geben dazu zu steigen.

Drei Wochen bis zur Premiere.

In der Limo klopfst du mit deinen Fingern auf die Verkleidung der Tür. Lucy verdreht die Augen, sagt aber nichts. Und so geht es eine Weile weiter. Vielleicht spürt sie es und will es nicht wahr haben. Dass du dich in Gedanken vergräbst, ein Lächeln nicht erwiderst und dich im Bett nachts wegdrehst.  
  
  
Leicester Square.  
  
Premierenabend. Du schaust dich nervös um, schüttelst Hände, lässt dir auf die Schulter klopfen, schaust dich wieder nervös um. Du hoffst ihn zu sehen und hast gleichzeitig Angst davor. Du legst deine Hand sachte auf Lucys Rücken und lächelst in die Kameras. Fotos mit den Jungs. Natürlich. Die Fotografen rufen nach Aaron. Du schluckst schwer. Joe drückt deine Schulter und versucht aus deinem Blick schlau zu werden. Aaron sieht gut aus. Weißes Jackett, Fliege. Beinahe wie damals, als du ihn zum ersten Mal gesehen hast. Nur ohne Schnurrbart.  
  
Er legt seine Hand auf deine Schulter und post relaxt neben dir. Du fühlst dich wie aus Stein. Weit aufgerissene Augen, gezwungenes Lächeln. Dann bist du erlöst. Hilflos steht ihr euch gegenüber. „Du siehst gut aus“, sagst du, weil du nicht weißt, was du sonst sagen sollst. „Ja, der Verleih hat diesmal richtig was springen lassen für mich.“  
  
Deine PR-Tante zieht dich von ihm weg und stellt dich einem Reporter vor. Du gibst Interviews, Autogramme und dann bist du endlich erlöst.  
  
Es ist dir richtig peinlich dich so verliebt auf der großen Leinwand zu sehen. Du erstarrst in deinem Sitz, keine Ahnung, wo er gerade ist. Irgendwo hinter dir vielleicht. Lucy neben dir scheint immer noch nichts zu begreifen. Sie lächelt, tätschelt hier und da deinen Arm und auf einmal tut sie dir sehr leid.  
  
Du siehst ihn den ganzen Abend nicht mehr. Ist vielleicht besser so.  
  
Auch wenn dir in diesem Moment klar wird, wie sehr du ihn willst. Noch immer.  
  
  
Wochen später. Promotour durch Tokio.  
  
„Rami, was ist los?“, fragt Lucy in eurem Hotelzimmer. Entnervt fummelt sie ihre Kleider auseinander.  
  
Irgendwo zwischen Flughafen und Fahrstuhl scheint dich die Kraft endgültig verlassen zu haben allen etwas vorzumachen.  
  
Du sagst nichts. Starrst sie nur an. Ängstlich wie ein kleiner Junge.  
  
„Aaron“, sagt sie.  
  
Du schreckst aus deiner Starre.  
  
„Was?“  
  
„Rami, jeder kann es sehen.“ Tränen schießen ihr in die Augen, ihre Stimme zittert. Scheinbar hat auch sie die Kraft verlassen, sich selbst länger etwas vorzumachen. Sie lässt die Kleider zurück in den Koffer fallen. „Ich kann es einfach nicht fassen... Ich hätte auf mein Gefühl hören sollen. Ich hab gleich gedacht, dass du schwul bist und dann...“

„Was, nein, ich bin nicht schwul!“

„Was bist du denn dann, Rami?“

„Keine Ahnung, ich bin einfach nur ich.“

Wut. Hilflosigkeit.

Es ist ein leiser, tränenreicher und vor Schmerz triefender Abschied. Du taumelst durch die einsamen Hotelflure, krümmst dich, weißt nicht, wohin. Auf dem Weg nach unten macht der Fahrstuhl einen Zwischenhalt in der neunten Etage. Die Türen öffnen sich. Aaron. Groß, bärtig, gut aussehend. Du hattest keine Ahnung.  
  
„Hey!“ Du sackst beinahe in seine Arme vor Erleichterung.  
  
„Rami. Alles in Ordnung?“ Scheinbar kann man dir deine Verfassung sehr gut ansehen.  
  
„Nein, um ehrlich zu sein, nichts ist Ordnung.“ Augenblicklich brichst du in Tränen aus. Deine Stimme zittert mehr als deine Hände.  
  
„Na komm!“  
  
Aaron zieht dich aus dem Fahrstuhl und führt dich in sein Hotelzimmer. Er riecht nach herbem Aftershave und einer Zukunft, die du nie haben wirst.  
  
„Es ist aus“, sagst du und wischst dir einzelne Tränen weg, ringst dabei immer wieder schniefend um Fassung. Aaron knipst irgendwo ein Licht an. Aus der aufklaffenden Knopfleiste seines schwarzen Hemdes sprießen ein paar dunkle Brusthaare. Er sieht wirklich unverschämt gut aus. Etwas bärtig und verhärmt vom Jetlag. Aber auf diese rohe männliche Weise, die dir so gut an ihm gefällt.

Er steht vor dir mit den Händen in den Hosentaschen und schaut dich mit leidendem Blick an. Hört dir geduldig zu, selbst wenn du minutenlang schweigst.

  
„Ich weiß überhaupt nicht, wohin“, sagst du schon wieder völlig orientierungslos, „ich wollte gerade nach unten zum Empfang und.“  
  
„Du kannst hier bleiben!“  
  
Erschrocken schaust du auf. Und dann siehst du dich um. Er scheint allein zu sein.  
  
Aaron zieht die Hand aus seiner Hosentasche und wischt sich überfordert über die Stirn. Er trägt jedenfalls noch immer seinen Ehering.  
  
„Nein, ist vielleicht besser, wenn ich jetzt gehe.“  
  
Du versuchst aufzustehen, aber Kopfschmerzen, Schwindel und eine Hand auf deiner Schulter zwingen dich zurück aufs Bett. Du kriechst unter die Decke. Hinter dir gibt die Matratze nach. Er legt seinen Arm um dich, du spürst seinen Körper hinter dir und seinen warmen Atem an deinem Ohr. Einen Moment ohnmächtig vor Sehnsucht schließt du die Augen.  
  
„Das ist nicht richtig, was wir hier tun“, flüsterst du. „Wir haben viel zu vielen Menschen weh getan.“ Und nach einer Pause: „Vor allem uns selbst.“  
  
„Warum fühlt es sich dann so richtig an?“, sagt er, aber seine hoffnungslose Stimme verrät ihn. Eine Hand streicht über deine Stirn. Ihr wisst beide, dass dies die letzte Nacht ist.  
  
Du öffnest die Augen. Vor dir glitzert und funkelt die atemberaubende Skyline Tokios. „Es ist wie in Lost in Translation“, sagst du und lachst kraftlos. Aaron sagt nichts. Sein geräuschvoller erregter Atem hinter dir.  
  
Du spürst seine Lippen an deinem Hals, aber es ist kein Kuss. Er ist einfach nur da. Ein sanfter Lockruf vielleicht.  
  
„Es ist schön mit dir“, sagst du und starrst noch eine Weile in die funkelnde Tokio Nacht. Als du dich umdrehst, schaust du in leuchtende Augen. Eure Lippen streifen sich, aber auch das ist noch kein Kuss. Es ist mehr eine Frage, ein Aushalten und stilles Genießen. Es ist schon eine Weile her. Vielleicht tut es zu sehr weh. Aber dann gibst du einfach nach. Er ist weich und stark und alles, was du dir ein ganzes Leben lang verboten hast. Du rutschst auf ihn rauf und frisst dich in der Dunkelheit des Zimmers hungrig an ihm satt.  
  
Das muss vielleicht für eine ganze Weile reichen.  
  
Zwischen zwei Presseterminen teilt man dir mit, dass Lucy zurück nach London geflogen sei. Du nickst und nimmst dir vor dich später zu betrinken. Erstmal musst du das irgendwie aushalten und hinter dich bringen.  
  
Der nächste Junket ist mit Aaron. Es fällt dir schwer so offen mit ihm zu flirten, wie Joe und Ben es miteinander tun. Dafür ist es zu ernst zwischen euch. Zu echt. Du wüsstest nicht, wo die Grenze ist zwischen harmlos und zu viel.  
  
Ob euch die Liebesszenen schwer gefallen seien?  
  
Blick zu Aaron.  
  
Er antwortet in seiner besten Colin-Firth-Marnier, dass es auch nicht schwieriger sei, als eine Liebesszene mit einer Frau. Du nickst und hältst dich verräterisch zurück. Im Internet wird bereits eifrig spekuliert.  
  
Ein letzter Blick in seine guinnessfarbenen Augen, dann trennen sich eure Wege. Sushi mit Joe zum Mittag. Vor ihm musst du nicht so tun, als ob.  
  
„Und war es das wert?“, fragt er kurz nachdem er um die Rechnung gebeten hat. „Lucy ist weg, Aaron ist immer noch verheiratet“, Joe zuckt mit den Achseln und zieht eine traurige Bilanz: „Jetzt stehst du doch ganz allein da.“  
  
Du denkst darüber nach. Keine Ahnung, wie du dich fühlen sollst.  
  
Du findest Aaron in der Hotelbar. Eine einsame und dunkle Gestalt, die am Tresen über einem Whiskey-Sour kauert.  
  
„Während der Prime-Time heißt es nur Santori-Time.“  
  
„Was?“  
  
Du strahlst ihn an.  
  
„Bill Murray. Lost in Translation“, sagst du. „Du erinnerst mich ein bisschen an ihn.“  
  
Aaron lächelt bemüht. Der Barmann fragt, ob du was trinken willst. „Nein, danke.“  
  
Ein heiseres Saxophon und leises Klaviergeklimper rieselt leise aus den Boxen. Bis auf wenige Gäste, die sich in irgendwelche Nischen gelounget haben, seid ihr so gut wie allein.  
  
„Ich wollte mich eigentlich nur verabschieden, ich fliege morgen sehr früh“, sagst du und der Abschied hängt zwischen euch wie ein in stummer Verzweiflung verzerrtes Gesicht.  
  
„Schläfst du bei mir?“, fragt Aaron beinahe trotzig und nimmt einen Schluck aus seinem Glas. Das Klimpern von Eiswürfeln.  
  
„Nein, ich habe ein Zimmer.“  
  
„Okay.“  
  
„Okay.“  
  
Stille. Deine Hand liegt auf seinem Arm. Du legst deine Stirn an seine und in einem versteckten Winkel eurer Intimität gibst du ihm einen zaghaften Kuss auf die Lippen. Er schmeckt nach Whiskey und Limette.  
  
„Gute Nacht, Jim.“  
  
„Gute Nacht, Freddie.“  
  
Ein leises Lächeln, ihr hängt kurz euren Erinnerungen nach. Dann gehst du. Zurück in dein Zimmer. Wo du zum ersten Mal seit langem allein bist. Aber irgendwie auch weniger einsam. Du weinst vor Erleichterung.


End file.
